


Last Rites

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, did you hear what happed to Pluto?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you hear what happened to Pluto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #381 "discovery"

“Abby…?” said McGee, pausing hesitantly in her lab doorway.

She was standing at her lab table, with a black lace veil over her pigtails, looking solemnly at a black velvet pillow holding what looked like a very round rock.

“McGee!” she said. “Come in, you can help me.”

“Okay,” he replied, warily. “Help with what?”

“A funeral. For the planetary status of Pluto. Did you know that poor Pluto has not made a complete revolution of the sun between the time of its discovery and the day it was cruelly ‘downgraded’ to a Dwarf Planet?”

“I did not,” he admitted.

THE END


End file.
